Maximus Phantom
by King ROSAS
Summary: While taking a patrol in Amity Park, Danny is ambushed by an unknown organization. When he arrives, he realizes that he isn't the only one there. My first fan-fic support it!
1. Kids with wings

The breeze was cool as it blew through Danny's hair. He was flying over Amity Park enjoying summer. He was to meat Sam and Tucker at the Nasty Burger in an hour, unless the Box Ghost tried to attack him with gift boxes again. All was quiet and peaceful though. Danny decided to land and walk around the park. He changed back into normal Danny Fenton. As he was walking he kept seeing a man behind him, trailing him. The man was about 20 and he had a feral look in his eye. Danny felt uneasy but the strange man soon walked away. When he got to a clearing he noticed there was only one other person there and it was the mystery man. Suddenly 10 more men came out of the bushes, they looked exactly like the first one, they could be clones. They surrounded Danny.

"W-what's g-g-going on, who are y-you?" He stuttered. The crowd parted and a man with a long white coat stepped through.

"My name is Jeb Batchelder. We, Daniel, are scientists that specialize in recumbent DNA" said white coat man.

"What does that have to do with me?" Danny asked confused.

"The file said you were a C- student."

"What are you talking about? What file? What's recumbent DNA?"

"Genetics, grafting DNA, hybrids" Answered Jeb. You could hear a pin drop.

Danny's already pale face turned paper white. "W-w-what are y-you t-t-talk-king a-about?" He stuttered.

"We know all about you, Danny Phantom."

"W-WHAT?" he ask, his eyes wide with fear.

"This discussion is over. Grab him Ari." A big wolf man stepped out of the crowd, bigger than the rest. He grabbed a syringe, and before he even knew what was happening, Ari had plunged the needle into Danny's arm and the world faded into black.

"Let me GO!"Shouted Danny. He knew there was no use because they had been ignoring him for days mostly. The whitecoats had him strapped to an examination table. One picked up a scalpel "W-what are you d-d-doing?" he struggled ageist the bonds.

"Is experiment 12 ready?"

"Yes David, should we sedate him?"

"Yes Henry, grab the sedative." Said David. He walked over to Danny.

"WHAT? What are you going to do to me? Hello, someone tell me what's going on. Stop treating me like I'm not here, like I'm not human!"

"SHUT UP FREAK! YOU'RE A MISTAKE YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE CALLED HUMAN!" screamed David. "Let's start the procedure." Henry grabbed a syringe and as Danny screamed they plunged the needle into his arm.

* * *

**Unknown Amount of Time Later….**

"I think he's awake."

"Whaaaa….? Where am I, who are you?"

"Freak, who made you like this? Your blood is mixed with this glowing green substance, what is it?"

"I-I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything before waking up here."

"Nothing?" the second man asked

"Well except like how to talk and stuff like that."

"So you don't remember that you're half-ghost?"Asked the first man

"How do you know about that?"

"Apparently the subject does remember some things."

"What is going on here?"

"What is the first thing you remember?" the first man said.

"Ummm… I know that I'm, uhh... nothing."

"That your half ghost?" said the second man

"How do you know about that?"

"You don't remember anything else?" man number 1 said

"I know how to fight and talk. Stuff like that but not much else."

"Maybe we could use this to our advantage. Its mind isn't contaminated by past memories." The first man remarked

"Put the experiment back." Said man 2. "We have a lot to discus and we still need to operate on subject 33, if it's still alive."

* * *

After running through the maze all day Angel was covered in scrapes and cuts. She was also exhausted, but as she was falling asleep two erasers brought in a 14-year-old boy with blue eyes and black hair. He was struggling but he looked almost as exhausted as Angle. The two erasers threw him into a dog crate, locked the door and left. Angle tried to read his thoughts but they were all just a big jumble. He looked disoriented. "Are you okay? Hello, can you talk? Hello?" The kid passed out.

"Are you awake?"

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm Angle; you're in California at a place called the School and you passed out. What's your name?"

"Danny." He replied. He looked like he was trying to remember something else but then gave up. Danny looked up at her.

"Y-you have wings." He said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yah that's why I'm here I'm an experiment. I haven't seen you before, are you new?"

"Yes"

"Where are you from?" Danny looked like he was concentrating really hard.

"I don't know, I woke up a few hours ago with barely any memory"

"You don't remember anything?"Angle asked

"None at all." He looked depressed, Angle quickly changed the subject.

"What did the whitecoats do to you?" Angle asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they grafted bird DNA to my DNA."

"Ohh… I'm half ghost, but they didn't do it, I can't remember who did." said Danny, with a depressed look. "No don't look at me like I'm crazy, I'm serious. I'll show you." Angle felt that he really meant it 'Poor kid, he's already going crazy.' Then something completely unexpected happened. Two whitish-blue rings of light surrounded him, one going up and one going down. His black hair turned stark white, his blue eyes turned glowing green and his ripped clothes turned into a black HAZMAT with white boots, gloves, collar and belt. Angle was flabbergasted. "I would show you more but this stupid bracelet is blocking my powers." Danny said holding up his wrist and showing her a green glowing bracelet.

"I-I….." Angle stuttered. Just then three erasers came. They unlocked Danny's cage and dragged him out. After a while Angle could hear him screaming.

Max was stressing out. She was looking out of her crate at the aisle. Then two erasers walked by dragging a boy who looked about Max's age, they threw him into the other crate next to Angle. "Danny are you okay, well are you too badly hurt?" asked Angle. It sounded like she knew the poor kid.

"No I'm fine." Danny replied.

"Would you like to introduce us Angle?"Max asked

"Oh yah Danny this is Max, Nudge and Fang. Max, Nudge, Fang, this is Danny."

"Why are you here Danny, well obviously you're an experiment, but what are you, like what did they splice your DNA with, is that right splice yah it's such a weird word….."Nudge continued

"Nudge please shut up." Fang asked annoyed

"Sorry."

"Well I'm-"Just then a large group of whitecoats and erasers walked in.

"I count only four." Said a man

"Two bought it, back in Colorado. This is what's left."Ari said. He kicked Max's cage, rattling the bars "Hi Max, miss me?"

"Is the director quite sure of this? It seems a shame-there's so much we can learn from them." A female whitecoat said

"Yes, it's just too risky. Given how uncooperative subjects 11 and 12 are."

'Subject 12? Who's subject 12?' Max looked over to Danny who had a small smile on his face. 'Ohhh… it must be Danny, good for him for being uncooperative.' Max was jolted away from her thoughts when Ari grabbed her cage and dropped it on the cart. The others were loaded onto the cart and they pushed the group though brightly lit hall-ways smelling of floor cleaner and office machines. Max looked out trying to find a land mark to see where they were in the school .They were pushed thorough more double doors and out into the sunlight.

Danny realized they were in the field where they train young erasers to take down pray. Danny heard Ari scream. He looked over and saw that Max was biting Ari's fingers that he had stuck through the bars on her crate. He kicked her crate sideways onto the ground. Max landed next to Angle and unlocked her cage. Ari came and slammed down on Max's cage and tore it open. Max jumped out. Danny saw a hawk dive bomb Ari. When he looked up there was what looked like a big cloud of hawks and two more bird kids. Max had gotten Fang and Nudge out of the crates and had started to open Danny's. "Iggy, Gazzy, get Danny out of here!" yelled Max

"No just a sec!" Danny yelled back

"What are you doing?"

"Grabbing something!" Danny ran over to Jeb and tackled him. He punched him in the mouth. "That's for experimenting on me!" Danny grabbed Jeb's hand and wrenched a key out of it. He stuck it in the key hole on his bracelet and turned the key. The cuff fell off and he changed into his alter-ego Danny Phantom. He looked up to see Max and the rest of the bird kids, he flew up to them, but he was so weak that he passed out right when he got to them.

"Danny come on!" Max yelled. She saw a black and white streak coming towards them. She got into a fighting position, but as the thing got to them Angle yelled out "Don't hurt Danny!" She got a good look at the thing and realized it was a kid with white hair green eyes and a black and white HAZMAT suit. He looked up at the flock and passed out. Fang swooped down to grab him and they set off for Lake Mead. Danny and Angle would have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

** So there it is, the first chapter. If anyone has any writing tips please let me know. You want to know what else you could do to make me write better? Yup, you guessed it, review! Please tell me what you thought of it! Oh and i know some writers are doing like ask a question and they'll answer it? Well I'm going to do that too! REVIEW make me feel better! Until next time...**


	2. Breakout

**King: Hello, my loyal readers, hope you didn't miss me too much!**

**(*Pitchfork hits wall beside my head*)**

**King: Okay, okay, I needed a new computer, then school started. It's totally not my fault!**

When the flock made it to the cave, Fang put Danny in the back so he could rest. As Fang put him down two whitish-blue rings washed over him, changing his appearance from a pale, white haired teen to a more normal looking kid.

"Whoa!" shouted Fang in surprise as he jumped away from Danny.

"How did he do that?" asked Max. She then turned her head to look at Angel.

"I should let Danny explain." She said simply.

**(To break, or not to break?)**

Tucker could hear sobbing. It had been two weeks since Danny had disappeared and with nothing to indicate where he went. No call, no letter, no cry for help, nothing at all.

After he didn't show at the Nasty Burger, Tucker and Sam concluded that he was fighting a ghost, even though there was no report of a ghost attack. They decided to just go home and call him in the morning. The next morning Danny didn't pick up his cell phone and when Tucker called his friends home phone his parents picked up. It seemed that Jazz had given the impression that Danny had spent the night at Tucker's. To keep them from worrying Tucker said Danny was with him. He had then called Sam and Jazz to fill them in on what was happening. They were all worried but they decided to wait one more day incase Danny showed up.

The whole day team phantom looked everywhere for him. They even went into the Ghost Zone to ask the usual suspects like Skulker and Walker. But they hadn't seen him either. Of course Skulker had shouted something like even though he still didn't have the Ghost Boy's pelt on his wall it was only a matter of time especially with his new upgrades, and Walker had tried to arrest them because they broke the rules of asking a question or having real world items or some other rule he made up just to arresting them. They even asked the Box Ghost if he'd seen Danny, but all they got from him was "Beware!" and that he had a new "box of ultimate doom to unleash onto the world casing terror and evil so everyone would bow down to him." It sounded like he had hung around Technus too long.

By the end of the day the three were exhausted and Danny still hadn't reappeared. They decided to tell Mr. and Mrs. Fenton that their son had disappeared. They insisted to call the cops but Tucker, Sam and Jazz knew they wouldn't find anything. Team phantom thought that if Danny had been taken it would have to have been by a ghost. Besides, Danny had a lot of ghostly enemies, more than the three could check in a year. Also Danny could easily escape from a human kidnapper. Or so they thought.

Everyone was crushed by his friend's disappearance and the town was being overrun by ghosts. Tucker went up to the bathroom where Sam had locked herself in.

"Sam are you okay?"

"NO! Go AWAY! Leave me alone." Sam screamed at him

"I can't just leave you in there; you've been in there for fifteen minutes!"

"I said go AWAY!" Tucker heard something slam against the door.

"Man, if we can't find Danny soon Sam's going to crack." Tucker muttered to himself

**(Definitely a linebreak)**

"Danny? Danny, wake up! Waaaaake uuuuuuup! Wake up!"

Someone was shaking him. "Ugggghhhhh, no. Five more minutes." The shaking continued. "Fine I'm up"

Danny sat up and looked around. 'Everything hurts' thought Danny. Maybe it was from sleeping on a cave floor or maybe it was from all the experiments that were finally catching up with him. Danny noticed that his back felt especially bad, like something was trying to rip its way through the skin.

"You awake?" He looked up and noticed Max standing above him.

"Kinda."

"Well you have some explaining to do."

"About what?" Danny asked confused

"About how you can fly without wings and change your appearance." Said Nudge

"I cant remember." Said Danny as he tried to doze off again

"Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes." Fang remarked

"Well you all have to explain to me too, about exactly who you are." Danny said with a slight smirk "Or do you not trust me?"

"Well how can we trust you if we don't know who you are?" Max challenged

"Well how can I trust all of you if I don't know who all you are, hmmm?"

"Well I have an idea." Angle interjected "Let's all sit in a circle and we can each tell about ourselves."

"That sounds like a great idea sweaty." Max said. There were small complaints but after a minute everyone was sitting in a circle.

"I'll go first." Max said "I'm Max."

"More about yourself." Danny replied stubbornly

"Fine, I'm 14 I have wings I can fly and I'm the leader of this flock."

"I'm Fang, I'm also 14, and I have wings."

"I'm Iggy, I can fly I'm 14, and I'm blind."

"I'm Nudge I'm 11 and I can fly."

"I'm the Gasman or Gazzy I'm 8 I can imitate peoples voice and-"

"That is not a skill or anything, it's just gross." Max interjected

"Fine."

"I'm Angel I'm 6 I can fly and read minds."

"Your turn Danny."

"Okay so I'm Danny I'm 14 and I'm half ghost." And with that he changed. Bluish whitish rings of light surrounded him, one moving up, and one moving down. His black hair turned white with green streaks. His ripped cloths turned into a HAZMAT suit with white boots, gloves, collar and belt. Danny yelped. On his back were wings! They were black and white with green streaks. "WHAT?! Auhh!"

"You do have wings!"

"Whaaaaa? No, no I don't!"

"Yes you do." Angel said unhelpfully

"No I don't I've never had wings!" Danny looked like he was panicking

"They must have graphed wings on you at the School then."

"I wonder what else they did." Danny muttered with a disgusted tone

"Go on with your explanation." Iggy said

"Well I'm half ghost."

"Well you kinda look like a ghost, but…"

"What, ghosts don't exist, right?"

"Well yeah." Replied Nudge.

"Aren't ghosts like see through and can go through walls and there dead!" exclaimed Gazzy.

"No." Danny cringed and grabbed his head "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Angel asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think I just remembered something but now I forgot." Danny scowled "Anyways I am half ghost!"

"Max, I heard the whitecoats talking about him." Angel interjected.

"So what else can you do?" Fang asked.

"Well I can go intangible, invisible and I can do this." Danny shot a green ghost ray out of his hand.

"Whoa that's so cool!" Gazzy said.

"Okay since we got introductions out of the way, what now?" asked Iggy.

"We can't go home, they know where it is." Fang replied.

"We head east."


End file.
